1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video audio data remote system.
2. Description of Related Art
The nature of business organizations and their employees is generally such that, in most any subject, there are a relatively small number of persons with extensive training and experience (e.g., "experts") and a relatively large number of persons with only limited training and experience (e.g., "technicians"). This problem is exacerbated by the relatively larger costs associated with the former. Accordingly, when a business organization seeks to apply a person's skills to a problem, it is often faced with the fact that persons with extensive training and skill are a scarce resource.
With many problems, and in particular with the problem of servicing and trouble-shooting equipment (especially electrical equipment), experience shows that most tasks require only a subset of the full experience that characterizes experts in the field, and that those tasks can be adequately carried out by technicians. However, when a technician is confronted with a task requiring an expert, often the only indicator thereof is the technician's inability to solve the problem. Sometimes, the technician's lack of extensive knowledge can actually make the problem worse. These effects serve to increase the cost, time, effort, and frustration associated with servicing and trouble-shooting equipment.
One method of the prior art has been to instruct technicians in the techniques of servicing and trouble-shooting equipment, and in the additional technique of summoning an expert when the technician's efforts reach a defined level of cost, time, or frustration. This method achieves the effect of better utilizing both experts and technicians as resources, but has the drawback that it leads to added cost when the problem is one that requires an expert from the start. It can also result in substantial customer dissatisfaction when a problem requiring only a few minutes (for an expert) requires a plurality of service calls and consequent large costs or delays.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a method and system by which technicians can perform the tasks they are adequately trained for, while allowing experts to assist them when expert assistance is required.